


Could be something special

by bubblegum_bitch



Category: RoboCop: The Series
Genre: F/M, Holoform(s), Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reprogramming, Robot Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegum_bitch/pseuds/bubblegum_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in the episode Nano, Robocop is trying to fix the hologram Diana before she goes out of control but she has certain methods to stop Murphy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could be something special

**Author's Note:**

> Robocop does not belong to me and is a product of MGM/formerly orion studios so don't sue me or anything.

Robocop's head swiveled side to side as he finally got off of the traffic filled highway and was now on his way to OCP headquarters, though along the way Diana was with him sitting in the passengers side and still malfunctioning and infected and persisted on trying to delay or distract Robo. 

The beautiful blonde hologram looked over to Robocop, whom she had secretly been infatuated with ever since they've met, this current condition of hers was indeed corrupting her normal sense of logic but she didn't care now and well gave up any resistance she had to the effects of the nanomites. Her holographic form was still in a bikini when she appeared in the cruiser earlier just before Robo got onto the highway. Looking over to him and his unchanging expression she frowned a bit and leaned over with a slightly whispered sing song voice. "Alex, you sure you don't want to spike into metro-net for me?" Robo didn't acknowledge her and continued to drive on towards his destination.

"Fine" She seemed to pout for a moment crossing her arms. Smiling a bit she decided to do something else that might get his attention, putting her hands over the strings of her bikini top she begins to slide it down then reaching in back to undo it; it's been so long since she's seen her own bare breasts. She holds up the virtual string bikini into Robo's peripheral view so that he couldn't possibly ignore it. His neck swiveled to the side as he then looked to her, he couldn't help but notice her now topless holographic image, deep within his thoughts it's been so long since he's ever seen a nude female form, though he tried to keep those thoughts deeply suppressed. She does it again this time holding her bikini bottom up before letting it fall and fade into holographic nothingness along with her bikini top. Not saying anything Robo seemed to step on the pedal to proceed to get there faster.

Pouting again and now in the nude she figured it had to come to her own version of drastic measures. Closing her eyes and concentrating Diana managed to make the Robocruiser sputter to a stop, making Robo forcibly park in a empty parking lot still a distance from OCP Headquarters. Turning his head Robo confronted her "Diana what are you doing? You must stop n-" He was cut off by the blonde nude hologram as she jumped into his lap, she gave him a wink before merging her holoform with him, her entering his body, mainframe and more. 

She put her hands on her hips as she looked around the rush of lights, power, electric current running along as she gave a mischievous smile and began to carefully delve into deep sections of his memory seemed so dormant. "Ah here we go..." Several things popped up in quick succession for Murphy to unwilling watch, deeply embedded dormant memories of him and his wife in their intimacy, several feeds of video flashed before him, their foreplay, oral sex, missionary, kinks and more. Diana wasn't done however as she began to access more of his entire mind, managing to activate the long dormant parts of his mind, the pleasure center. As soon as she did he let out a loud audible electronic moan. She smiled as she then tweaked a few more things within his programming, wiping out directives in the meantime, wanting to have him completely focus on what she was doing for him. 

Continuously moaning, Robo leaned his head back as these long lost feelings were almost overwhelming to him, playbacks of long lost sexual memories still being presented to him almost endlessly. Diana reappeared in her nude holographic form, straddling his lap she made her holoform a little more solidified so she could make physical contact with him as she wanted, taking more power to do so from OCP central and metro-net. "Oh Alex...my poor Alex..." She leaned in pressing her lips to his, he could feel a light current as their lips touched. Looking into his visor she smiled. "Don't worry, I disabled most of your body's motor functions so you can relax and just focus on your impending orgasm..." Again she dipped her head forward taking his lips in a deeply engulfing passionate kiss, Robo reluctantly gave in as he let his lips being consumed by hers. "Good boy just keep going" Her arms went around his neck as she touched her head to his helmet. "Watch this..." Her eyes shut as Murphy's vision of his sexual encounters with his wife ceased in his playback and instead is replaced with a virtual simulation of himself sitting in the cruiser just like they were in real life, however Diana appeared human and not in holo form, she seemed to reach down towards his crotch plate and with ease tore it from his body, revealing a human looking genitalia , taking her hands she grasped the instantly erect member and thrust herself onto it, her sex clamped down tightly onto murphy's shaft as in the real world Robo gritted his teeth, getting every single stimulation from the virtual playback going to the pleasure center of his mind. Meanwhile in the playback she continued to thrust herself up and down, crying out in pleasure as her hips rolled along his, she let out a near scream as she felt her hips crashing against his as he sat there, finally his hips began to respond to her riding his human member, thrusting up against her, his cock began to throb hard as it continuously was swallowed up by her tight clenching pussy. 

She let out a cry of orgasm finally as she clinged onto Alex in the playback,his own cry echoing from the simulation to real life as he orgasmed within her, the simulation and his mind hit all the right notes as his orgasm lasted seemingly forever, waves of pleasure hit him as he let out moan after electronic moan in real life. The simulation playback shutdown shortly as the hologram was still panting a bit from the experience, clinging to Robo's body the hologram embraced the cyborg. Murphy actually began to kiss back as he was still overwhelmed by these sudden returning feelings of pleasure he thought he'd never experience again. Diana leaned forward to let her tongue brush up against the front of Robo's visor. She winked afterward . "Mmmn..See Alex? Orgasm is all in the mind...and now you're mine whenever I feel the urge to.."

\--------------

This is my first fic on this site, I've written several other fics before though that was a long time ago.. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
